Area 1 Crossroads
Area 1 (Crossroads) is the first main hub of Lisa: The RPG. In order to proceed with the game, the various sub areas must be visited in order to fulfil objectives, advance the story and get past the truck to the east. The Crossroads are first seen after leaving the Path to the Beginning. Map Layout #Entrance #Save Crow #Bobby Diddle #Aurora Town #Playground #Joy Factory #New Roads #Orphanage #Road to Area 2 #Rooster's House Story and Objectives In order to pass past the truck in the road to Area 2, Brad must invite Fardy Hernandez into his party. The order in which these doors need to be accessed is as follows: #Get through Aurora Town #See the Orphanage #After here, there are a few difficult fights, make sure you have 3-4 party members. Nern, Olan and Rage are your best bet here. Once obtained, train them up in the cave to New Roads on the infinite spawning enemies as you will probably not be strong enough yet. Getting your party to at least level 5 should be enough and shouldn't take too long. #New Roads, while optional, these provide very valuable Firebombs for the Joy Factory. #Playground, to obtain the Bicycle #Joy Factory - Firebombs recommended Points of Interest Almost There When entering the crossroads, an unknown man is seen after being hanged. When he is walked under, the corpse will explode from pressure and can deal 100 damage to the whole party. It is recommended to stand next to the corpse and wait for it to explode before continuing. Climbing up the mountain, a door can be seen *Red Armbands *Hunting Bow *Show Stopper *Big Zinger *Extension Cord that can only be entered once the Bicycle has been obtained. Once the Bike is used to cross the gaps, a Shopkeeper can be found selling the following items: When exiting the cave at the top, a man can be seen on a cliff above, playing a trumpet. It seems that his playing is the 'background music' of the area as when seen by Brad, he will stop playing and look at him. To the right a man's camp can be found. This has a pot that can trade an Empty Bottle for a Bottle of Soup three times. Also here is a Resting Area. This has a 1/3 chance of spawning a raider outside that will hit Brad in the head with a bat. This will lower Brad's SP and LUCK by 10 permanently. This can only happen once, however. Once Area 2 has been reached, this tent disappears, however the food will remain if not claimed. Bobby Diddle If approached from the left, Bobby will ambush Brad and will initiate a battle. If approached from the right and talked to, Bobby will politely ask Brad to move two steps to the left, and will "ambush" him if complied with. If, however, he is approached from the ledge above and dropped on, Brad will break Bobby's neck. He will note to Brad how he had become the Ambushed. This of course, denies the XP you would have gotten from fighting him. Category:Locations Category:Area 1 Category:Painful Category:Painful Locations